Honorless
by Jayne Stark
Summary: Si Gabrielle Graywolf se describiese en una palabra, esta sería "egoísta"; tal vez, de haber sabido el rumbo que tomaría su vida, jamás hubiese puesto un pie en Skyrim… Pero el destino es el destino, y ni el más puro egoísmo podría librarte de él.
1. Prólogo

**Elder Scroll** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Prólogo**

La Joven Loba abrió los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta, enredándose en las pieles que la protegían del frío que abrumaba la alta mar.

_"No hace frío, hemos llegado"_

Bostezó, su sueño había sido pobre desde que la tormenta los atrapó a dos días de haber zarpado del puerto, pero hoy, gracias a los ocho, era hora de anclar.

Se miro en el espejo y su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, era una mirada cansada, inquieta, pero era suya y siempre había sido así. Su armadura estaba esparcida por toda su habitación; cuando las últimas correas se ajustaron a su cuerpo el ruido en cubierta ya era ensordecedor, habían llegado a Soledad.

Se alegraba de escapar, por fin, del pequeño compartimiento al que la infame tripulación llamaba ''camarote'', no consistía en nada más que una cama, un armario y un diván. Todo lucia tan vacio como el día en el que lo vio por primera vez y, a pesar de eso, nunca había sentido tanta claustrofobia en su vida, pero claro, era lo único que podía pagar.

Camino hasta cubierta, distraída, arreglando los mechones castaños que caían por su rostro; su equipaje consistía en su mochila de viaje y la ropa que llevaba puesta, lo que resaltaba con los cofres que los pasajeros movían de un lado a otro y hacia que las miradas se fijaran en ella como si fuesen saetas.

_"Como en casa, ¿eh?"_

Si bien, ella nunca se ha considerado ''hermosa'', tenía un cierto talento para quedar grabada en los recuerdos de quien la mirase. No se quejaba, resaltar era como su mirada: parte de ella, le gustase o no; su madre le repetía una y otra vez que su actitud era inapropiada para una joven bretona de su edad y, debía admitirlo, una armadura tachonada y una espada de hierro no la hacían lucir mejor.

"¡Oye tu!" Suspiró con impaciencia, su camino a la rampa de desembarque había sido tranquilo y esperaba que siguiese siendo así, el joven soldado imperial se acerco a ella "Tus papeles, por favor."

Tragó saliva, nerviosa, el soldado pareció notarlo y le dirigió una mirada inquisidora; sabia que el castigo para quienes traspasaban ilegalmente las fronteras era severo, pero no estaba segura de que tanto lo era… Seguramente cualquier cosa era mejor que ser capturado… El soldado frunció el ceño, la joven palpó su costado, cerca de su daga…

Sacó el papel de su bolsillo.

Estaba arrugado y maltrecho, pero el soldado lo aceptó en silencio, lo observó a contraluz, lo palpó con sus manos y, por fin, decidió echarle un vistazo.

"El sello imperial está ahí" Dijo la chica con voz firme y áspera, llena de falsa diplomacia que fácilmente pasaba por molestia "¿Necesita algo más?"

"Todo está en orden, mi señora" Respondió el hombre entregándole el valioso documento "Mil disculpas, el imperio a tenido fuertes problemas en sus fronteras y..." La miró de arriba a abajo "Tienes aspecto de asalta caminos."

Su mirada habló por ella: fuerte y petulante, lo suficiente para que el imperial frunciera, aun mas, el ceño.

Reía para sus adentros, su padre solía decir que la mirada de un lobo jugaba con las personas… Y ella no se había ganado el sobrenombre de 'Joven Loba' por nada.

"Bienvenida a Skyrim" El soldado, de muy mala gana, se apartó del camino, la joven le dio las gracias como se esperase que una joven noble lo hiciera, aunque no sin una sonrisa socarrona cruzando su rostro.

Soledad era hermosa, no lo podía negar, desde las afueras contemplaba como el famoso Palacio Azul resplandecía con los rayos matutinos de un sol sin nubes que lo estorbasen. Se detuvo un momento a observar el cielo, sintiendo su cabello mecerse con la brisa marina... Pero no había viajado hasta ahí para eso; vio las montañas a lo lejos y regreso su vista al sol, estaba a tiempo.

"_Estoy aquí_" La puerta de Soledad se abrió ante ella… Pero dentro, encontró un paisaje que no parecía desearle un buen augurio.

"¡No hubo asesinato! ¡Ulfric derroto al Rey Supremo Torygg en un combate justo!"

Si la Joven Loba se describiese en una palabra, esta sería "egoísta"; tal vez, de haber sabido el rumbo que tomaría su vida, jamás hubiese puesto un pie en Skyrim… Pero el destino es el destino, y ni el más puro egoísmo podría librarte de él.

Mientras la multitud gritaba con vehemencia pidiendo la cabeza de su prisionero, ella revisó su pequeño e improvisado mapa, por fortuna, y a pesar del ruido estridente a lo largo y ancho de la plaza principal, no tardó en encontrar su objetivo; caminó hacia la puerta con el sonido del metal atravesando carne, hueso y tendones a sus espaldas.

"_El lobo se ocupa de sí mismo y los suyos, el resto está de más._"

El local era amplio, no había otra alma más que la suya y la del propietario, quien se encontraba tras la barra limpiando platos y cubiertos; respiró con alivio, agradecida de que el pueblo completo se encontrase contemplando el macabro espectáculo que acontecía en la plaza principal. Se acercó con cautela, revisó cada rincón del establecimiento que sus ojos podían alcanzar.

"Bienvenida al 'Skeever Travieso'" Le dijo el dueño de la posada mientras la joven loba tomaba su lugar frente a la barra. "¿Necesita una habitación o solo una bebida caliente?"

"Una botella de aguamiel estará bien, gracias" Su voz volvió a sonar tan molesta como en el momento que intercambió palabras con aquel soldado imperial, no podía evitarlo, estaba nerviosa, él no llegaba aun… "Curioso nombre para el lugar" Dijo en un intento de reducir la tensión, parecía funcionar, ya que el hombre sonrió con júbilo.

"Si, un poco" Dijo el hombre "Cuando era niño tenía un skeever bastante revoltoso"

"¿Un skeever de mascota?" Él volvió a reír.

"Antes eran más pequeños" Saco una botella de debajo de la barra, haciéndola girar con destreza en sus manos, la abrió con la misma facilidad y la colocó entre ambos "Su pedido"

La joven le agradeció y dio un pequeño sorbo, su mirada se desviaba levemente, observando las esquinas oscuras del local con el rabillo del ojo; chasqueó la lengua, sus planes se frustraban antes de empezar, se sobresalto al darse cuenta que ese pequeño sonido había provocado un gran eco en el negocio vacío y, sin duda alguna, había llamado la atención del dependiente.

"No quiero ser indiscreto, señorita" Dijo el hombre con voz amable "Pero nunca olvido un cliente… Puede que le dejaran un mensaje"

La loba sintió un ligero vacilar dentro de la última frase, miró al hombre con cautela y reflexionó sobre sus opciones más viables solo para descubrir que no quedaba ninguna, no debía perder más tiempo.

"Sam" Fue lo único que dijo "Bretón, alto, cierto gusto por los colores oscuros…"

El hombre tragó saliva, y la loba se percató de ello. Si bien, ella no se consideraba del todo perspicaz, no tardo en saber que algo en sus planes había ido mal, muy mal; un sobre pequeño salió de la manga del encargado, deslizándose por sus dedos como lo había hecho antes la botella de aguamiel.

"Dime" Susurró "¿A quién está dirigida?"

Dudó unos momentos al ver el objeto que acompañaba el pequeño trozo de papel: era una pluma, una pluma negra. Fue su turno de tragar saliva y, por unos instantes, considero el volver sobre sus pasos hacia la embarcación que aun se encontraba anclada al puerto; recordaba un viejo proverbio que escuchó de su madre cuando era pequeña.

"Plumas negras, palabras negras" El hombre la miró, sin comprender, ella solo sonrió, sabía que se arrepentiría de esto mas tarde.

"_Bienvenida a Skyrim_"

"Gabrielle Graywolf"

La carta pasó a sus manos.


	2. Cobarde

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Cobarde**

El viento sopló y la Joven Loba volvió a estremecerse.

Miró al cielo, su vista se saturó de gris, del verde del bosque y del interminable blanco de la nieve, en estos momentos agradecía la capa de piel de lobo que su madre empacó sin su consentimiento.

Frunció el ceño, apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño y faltaba mucho por recorrer. Tomó entre sus manos la nota y la infame pluma que la acompañaba, la cual hizo girar hábilmente entre sus dedos.

"_Plumas negras, palabras negras_"

Recordó lo que le había dicho el dueño del 'Skeever Travieso' al momento de entregársela.

_''Su amigo dejo esto para usted, señorita Graywolf_'' Dijo el hombre entre susurros y con una perpetua inquietud en sus ojos "_Tenga cuidado... Fue el mismísimo Tullio quien se lo llevo de aquí_"

Al extender el pequeño sobre, encontró una única palabra, escrita con la intachable caligrafía del viejo Sam.

Helgen

Ese mismo día, a toda prisa, abandonó Soledad.

Si bien, ella sabía que su mentor había entrado ilegalmente a Skyrim, nunca hubiese imaginado que lograrían capturarlo.

"_No_" Pensó para sus adentros "_Fue intencional_" Después de todo le había dejado claro a dónde dirigirse, y cada día estaba más cerca.

Miró a su lado, distraídamente tomó un trozo de la carne en salazón que compró antes de abandonar Soledad.

"Este es el ultimo"

Extendió el trozo hacia las fauces del perro; era blanco y grande, no tenia nombre, pues apenas hace medio día que había comenzado a seguirla luego que Gabrielle le lanzara un trozo de faisán. Lo acarició, con cuidado de no acercar su mano hacia su cuello o a los restos de comida.

"Fantasma" Dijo en un susurro "Porque apareciste de la nada"

Llevaba tres días caminando, no como un nórdico que va siempre del lado izquierdo de la vereda para que sus enemigos estén expuestos al filo de su espada, ella lo hizo a su estilo: Saliéndose del camino, usando los bosques para ocultarse de la vista de hombre y depredador, como cualquier cobarde.

"Soy una Graywolf" Rió para sus adentros.

Durante la Gran Guerra, Lord John Graywolf, su padre, en lugar de alistarse en las fuerzas del imperio, se dedico a amasar una considerable fortuna vendiendo armas y armamento; cuando los recursos imperiales comenzaron a menguar, John comenzó a cerrar tratos con los Altos Elfos, ganándose una infamia silenciosa que perdura en la Casa Graywolf hasta el día de hoy.

Y Gabrielle se parecía a su padre.

Huía del destino de ser la hija menor de un señor en decadencia, huía del trabajo y de la carga, pero no le molestaba, los Graywolf tenían fama de cobardes.

"No puedo regresar"

Levantó su improvisado campamento que consistía, únicamente, en su bolsa de dormir; tenía cierta noción del lugar donde se encontraba, no faltaba mucho.

Comenzó a caminar, el amanecer resplandecía contra la nieve. Miró hacia atrás, ya no había señales del perro.

"Lo sabía" Sonrió, estaba sola.

No tardó en encontrar el sendero y, con él, las indicaciones de la encrucijada. Su corazón latía con fuerza, había llegado, solo debía recorrer una pequeña colina y estaría, viva y coleando, ante las puertas de Helgen.

Dio un paso, adentrándose en la ruta, de pronto, un penetrante olor a azufre invadió sus sentidos, provenía de la ciudad.

... Y ahí fue cuando escuchó el estruendo...

Una columna de humo hizo acto de presencia mientras que un rugido espectral retumbó con fuerza en el viento. Cuando la sombra negra se alzó en los cielos, volando hacia su dirección, Gabrielle, con una mezcla de miedo y desconcierto, se adentró corriendo en el bosque, escuchando como la ciudad se desmoronaba a lo lejos.

"_Si miro hacia atrás, moriré_"

El humo aumentaba y la Joven Loba se debatía mentalmente en busca de una explicación, pero no la encontró, ni un ejercito podría causar tanto caos en un parpadeo, se preguntó qué ser salido de Oblivion habría provocado tal caos.

Desenvainó sin dejar de correr, no deseaba luchar, pero el peso del acero y el fluir de la magia le brindaban seguridad. La sombra negra sobrevolaba el bosque como lo hacía un halcón cazando; encontró un árbol, antiguo y hueco, y se ocultó en su interior, sintiendo muy cerca de ella al viento enloquecer.

La tierra se sacudía ante la fuerza del aterrizaje; ahí, a menos de diez metros de su escondite, la bestia buscaba a su presa.

"_Me busca_" Gabrielle tragó saliva "_¿Por qué a mí?_" La espada temblaba en sus manos y, cuando no pudo controlar el temblor, el arma cayó al suelo, provocando un ruido sordo y seco.

"¡**Nivahriin Joor**!" El golpe de una larga cola arrancó el tronco de raíz, la Joven Loba sintió el frío sudor recorrer su frente y mejillas mientras su escondite volaba sobre su cabeza. "**Hio Kos Sahlo, Dovahkiin**"

Aun en el suelo, Gabrielle retrocedió, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y su fuerza comenzaba a menguar.

Era como una nube de tormenta, y sus escamas eran como placas de ébano, sus alas la cubrieron de sombra y terror; lo reconoció de inmediato, muchos de sus libros más antiguos hablaban sobre él.

"_Dragón_"

El dragón negro gritó (Gritaba, no rugía), y su voz la condujo a una inoportuna inconsciencia; no podía ver y apenas lograba escuchar cuando un par de brazos la alzaron, un suave viento, probablemente provocado por una carrera presurosa, recorrió su rostro mientras que el cielo se oscureció y el frío suelo invadió su tacto..

Algo húmedo recorrió su rostro, su vista fue ganando claridad hasta lograr distinguir el lugar donde se encontraba. No estaba más frente al dragón, esto era una cueva; el perro blanco estaba a su lado, ileso, lamiendo su rostro.

"Fantasma" Murmuró levemente.

"¿Te encuentras bien, chiquilla?" Dijo una voz desconocida, la Joven Loba frotó sus sienes conforme volvía a su completa conciencia.

Frente a ella se encontraba un hombre; un nórdico de aspecto duro, alto e imponente, pero, a diferencia de todos los nativos que había visto durante su viaje, este tenía un aire regio de gélida solemnidad. Lo miró con desconfianza, sintió como si el extraño clavara sus ojos en su ser.

"Lo estoy, mi señor"

Otro rugido rompió el silencio y las miradas de ambos se volvieron a la lluvia de fuego y azufre que arremetía contra la entrada

"_¿Por qué a mí?_"

"¡Mi Jarl!" Llamó un segundo hombre proveniente del corazón de la cueva; rubio, más pequeño que aquel a quien se dirigía. "No hay ninguna otra salida"

"No la hay, Ralof" Respondió el hombre de aspecto regio mientras caminaba, acercándose a las llamas "Los dragones han vuelto... Y creo saber el porqué"

El hombre, llamado Ralof, se acercó a Gabrielle, parecía notablemente cansado y sus ropas estaban manchadas de lodo, polvo y sangre; se acuclillo a su lado, ofreciéndole un pellejo de vino.

"Tómalo, chica" Gabrielle lo tomó sin desconfiar, su garganta estaba seca y moría de sed, en cuanto el liquido tocó su lengua, sintió su mente llenarse de lucidez. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Si" Respondió con más tranquilidad, recostando la espalda contra la roca, cerró los ojos un momento mientras sus temblores desaparecían poco a poco. "Gracias"

"No me agradezcas a mí, pequeña" Dijo el nórdico "Agradécele a Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta, Jarl de Ventalia y futuro Rey Supremo de Skyrim"

Gabrielle dio un respingo inesperado, observando la espalda de aquel que la había rescatado. Si bien, ella no habitaba el Skyrim, el nombre de Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta no le resultaba desconocido, así como tampoco le resultaba desconocida la forma en que se alzó contra el todopoderoso Imperio; estaba frente a alguien peligroso, palpó su costado, su espada no estaba.

"_Esta afuera_"

"No es momento de presentaciones, Ralof, fueron el perro y Talos quienes me guiaron hacia ella"

El hombre la miró a los ojos como si quisiera decirle algo. Gabrielle relacionó el efecto de aquella mirada con el de estar desnudo frente a un oso, con una rama como arma, simplemente era... Amenazante... El Jarl devolvió su atención al exterior, mirando y escuchando.

"Se ha ido" Ulfric se acercó a la brecha que se abría a cielo abierto, "Esto no resistirá, debemos irnos"

Ralof se puso en pie, pero Gabrielle permanecía sentada en el suelo. Cuando el soldado intento cargarla, Ulfric negó con la cabeza.

"Si quiere venir, vendrá" El oso miró a la loba, expectante.

"Tú lo sabes" Murmuró Graywolf "Me buscaba… ¿Por qué a mí?"

"El destino salvo nuestras vidas, Dovahkiin... Confórmate con saber eso… Que Talos te proteja" Antes de que Gabrielle pudiera pronunciar palabra, Ulfric y Ralof comenzaron a correr con rumbo desconocido.

"¿Dovahkiin?"

Estaba confundida, pero no quería perder más tiempo; no era estúpida, había visto la primera roca caer y, pronto, las demás colapsarían. Fantasma comenzó a ladrar mientras Gabrielle buscaba su mochila, no tardó mucho, estaba cerca de la salida, chamuscada y sucia.

"Maldito sea Sam" Dijo en voz alta mientras revisaba el estado de sus provisiones, ya no le importaba si el viejo estaba vivo o muerto, lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

"Vámonos Fantasma" Se acerco a la salida, las rocas caían con más fuerza y frecuencia, sin embargo los ladridos continuaron a sus espaldas, a más distancia cada vez. "!Fantasma!"

Giró la mirada y el animal estaba más lejos de lo que creía, sobre una pequeña elevación de roca; arañaba y ladraba, Gabrielle corrió hacia él, molesta.

"¡Perro idiota!" Cuando subió el pequeño escalón, vio un bulto inmóvil a los pies de Fantasma; tragó saliva. Pensó en irse, en dejar las cosas como estaban, nadie lo sabría.

"_Ulfric lo sabrá_" Pensó, aunque lo sabía, el propio Jarl había llevado a ese hombre a la situación en que se encontraba. "_El lobo solo se preocupa por los suyos_"

Corrió hacia el hombre; el imperial murmuraba cosas sin sentido a causa del dolor de sus heridas, moriría pronto. Tomó su dañada bolsa, sus movimientos eran rápidos y torpes, encontró una caja pequeña pero de apariencia resistente, no tenía más daños que unos raspones casi invisibles en la parte superior.

"Te pondrás bien" Al abrir la caja, se encontró con una fila de pociones cuidadosamente organizada por colores y tamaños. Tomo una botella roja, grande, la abrió con impaciencia (derramando, accidentalmente, parte del contenido) y sostuvo al soldado con cuidado.

Bebió todo, las heridas de espada comenzaron a cauterizar y el color volvió a su rostro poco a poco. Abrió los ojos y la Joven Loba sonrió, lo tomó del brazo y lo guió hacia el aire libre, mas por instinto que por razón.

No sabían si el túnel se había desplomado, ellos ya se encontraban lejos, en el punto de la encrucijada donde Gabrielle había escuchado el primer grito del dragón negro.

Se miraron, jadeantes y, sin razón alguna, comenzaron a reír, Gabrielle alegró de no ser tan cobarde, al menos por una vez en su vida.

Estaban vivos.

"Gabrielle Graywolf... ¿Tú?"

"Harvard" Habló el soldado "Harvard es mi nombre"


	3. Presa

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Presa  
**

La Joven Loba miró al cielo.

Un día había pasado desde que el destino la había llevado a casa de Alvor, tío de Hadvar, el hombre que rescató.

"Dragones..." Murmuró Alvor aquella tarde "Primero Capas de la Tormenta y ahora esto... Skyrim se cae a pedazos" Gabrielle observaba en silencio, mordisqueando un trozo de pan.

"Cause Boscoso está indefenso" Dijo Hadvar con voz impotente.

"No podemos hacer nada..."

"Un dragón nos convertirá en la fragua más grande de Tamriel!" Gritó el joven imperial golpeando su puño contra la mesa, Alvor lo miró severo "Lo lamento..."

Alvor permaneció en silencio, meditando, sus manos entrelazadas servían como apoyo para su barbilla.

"_Aquí viene_" Pensó la Joven Loba con pesar.

"Alguien tendrá que ir a Carrera Blanca y hablar con el Jarl... Tendrás que ir tu, chiquilla" Tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas en una súplica silenciosa "Habla con Balgruuf... Dile que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible... O lo lamentaremos"

Gabrielle estuvo a punto de negarse, argumentar que, en Hibernalia, su mentor esperaba su llegada... Pero vio el profundo miedo en los ojos de Alvor... Y recordó que su mentor probablemente no pertenecía ya a este mundo.

"Así se hará" El herrero sonrió aliviado.

Sería una mentira decir que Gabrielle Graywolf no esperaba pago alguno por semejante labor, aunque claro, nunca lo exigió; las recompensas que nacen de la gratitud son siempre las mejores.

"_Diles lo que quieren oír_" Le enseño su padre "_Somos lobos, la cacería debe ser sutil_"

Tomó entre sus manos su escudo recién pintado, se sentía extraña debido al peso de la armadura de hierro que Alvor le otorgó; no reclamaría aspecto alguno de la gratuita protección extra, y por supuesto que no se deshizo de la capa de piel de lobo que la protegía del clima norteño.

Caminar por el pueblo le ayudaba a descansar sus pensamientos, Hadvar caminaba a su lado, acompañándola al camino que conducía a la capital.

"Si alguna vez te decides, puedes unirte a la Legión, hacen falta personas como tú en nuestras filas"

"¿Personas como yo?" Cuestionó la Joven Loba con una pequeña sonrisa, sin dejar de caminar "Lo único que hice fue correr y desmayarme"

"Salvaste mi vida" Respondió Hadvar de inmediato, con una expresión solemne "Es mejor tender una mano que desenvainar una espada, ¿No cree, mi Lady?" Gabrielle lo miró ligeramente consternada.

Hadvar era buena persona, no podía negarlo, pero en sus ojos notaba cierta melancolía que jamás desaparecerá.

"_No pertenece aquí_" Pensó para sus adentros "_La guerra lo ha traído_"

"No soy una Lady" Observó al hombre una vez más antes de darle la espalda, sin decir adiós o hasta pronto, fue así como abandonó Cause Boscoso.

Fantasma caminaba a su lado, silente como siempre, le acercó un trozo de faisán y él lo tomó entre sus fauces; acarició el blanco pelaje, su lomo quedaba al alcance de su mano.

"_Al menos ya tengo un amigo_"

Nuevamente echó un vistazo al escudo aferrado en su brazo izquierdo, representaba una estrella fugaz de plata sobre un campo de gules: el blasón de la casa Graywolf.

"Parte de tu sangre pertenece al norte" Le dijo su padre la tarde misma en que partió a Soledad "Estarás bien" Rió con ironía, su padre no era de fiar, pero tampoco estaba equivocado del todo.

No le agradaba el norte, cabe decir, su camino estuvo lleno de malas impresiones desde que llegó a Skyrim, sin embargo, era el viento chocando suavemente contra su rostro o la espesura del bosque lo que llenaba su alma de tranquilidad; vio el vaivén en la cola de Fantasma y sonrió.

"_Si fuera una loba de verdad, mi cola no dejaría de moverse_"

Pero era extraño; Gabrielle, que había pasado gran parte de su vida merodeando por los bosques de Roca Alta, conocía su sonido característico: ardillas, insectos, ciervos, el propio viento, todo hacia ruido... Pero en el lugar que caminaba reinaba el silencio, ningún ser viviente salió a su encuentro.

"_Temen al dragón_" Pensó "_Igual que yo_" Un héroe hubiese rastreado a esa bestia y le habría dado caza hasta el fin del mundo… Pero Gabrielle temblaba ante el recuerdo del incidente; pensó en Sam, le costaba creer que el viejo mago hubiese muerto.

"_No lo necesito_" Tragó hondo, si tan solo no hubiese considerado Hibernalia, si sus padres no hubiesen aprobado tal consideración; de haberse quedado en Bastión Brillogris, tarde que temprano se casaría con un señor menor con un futuro garantizado.

"_Prefiero los dragones_" Soltó una risotada.

Fantasma la esperaba entre los últimos arboles del bosque, vio la silueta de la gran ciudad al otro lado de la pradera.

"Vamos, Fantasma" Esta vez caminó por delante, le dolía dejar el bosque, y estaba segura de que a Fantasma le dolía aun mas.

Su mirada permaneció fija en Carrera Blanca, su andar debía ser tosco y torpe, como siempre. Miro al sol, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

"_Pronto llegare_" Tomó un trago del pellejo rebosante de agua y se acuclilló para que Fantasma bebiera de sus manos; escuchó un silbido pasar sobre su cabeza y vió al perro erizarse.

"_Flechas_" Reconoció de inmediato, era el sonido que reinaba en el bosque cuando su padre salía a cazar. Cubrió su cabeza con el escudo al tiempo que buscaba refugio tras una gran roca, mas silbidos llenaron el aire. Sostuvo a Fantasma por la piel del cuello para evitar que saliera, escuchó el furor de una lucha al otro lado, pensó en salir, pero una flecha pérdida o un recibimiento hostil podía acabarla.

"Ve" Susurró, el aire se impregno del olor de Oblivion mientras un espectro etéreo aparecía a su lado, Fantasma se tranquilizó por completo al olfatearlo.

"Es parte de mi alma" El lobo huargo espectral era más grande que Fantasma, pero ambos guardaban gran similitud. "Ve" Repitió, el lobo salió al centro de la batalla, la Joven Loba cerró los ojos...

* * *

El suelo estaba muy cerca de su rostro, sentía la hierba y las rocas entre sus patas, olfateó.

"_Humanos_" Pensó el huargo.

Se acercó con cuidado al centro de todas esas esencias, escondido siempre entre las rocas y los helechos altos de la pradera; con las orejas en alto escuchando un estruendo, seguido de otro y otro, a ritmo regular como si se tratara de golpeteos o...

"_Pasos_" La tierra tembló, y el alma del cambiapieles se inquietó.

Nunca había visto un gigante, ni aun algo que se le pareciera, olía a fango, a sangre y a un olor punzante a acre, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de flechas y corte de espada; resopló con molestia, no tenía un olor apetecible.

"¡A él!" Gritó una voz que nunca había escuchado, se agazapó y permaneció alerta y silente mientras pasos humanos se acercaban con velocidad.

Vio a tres personas: dos norteños, macho y hembra, y una piel roja; la mujer norteña preparó otra flecha que impactó de lleno contra el cráneo del gigante haciéndolo tambalear y caer, el único hombre del grupo cayó sobre él, blandiendo su acero.

"_Terminó_" El huargo retrocedió mirando a la mujer pelirroja; olía a bosque y a lucha, pero había en ella otro olor: el olor de sus hermanos que aullaban en los bosques, un poco de su propio olor. Una rama se rompió bajo su peso y el ruido quebranto el silencio que la batalla dejó tras de sí, los ojos de la norteña cayeron sobre él.

"_Regresa_" Se dijo el cambiapieles, volviéndose uno con el propio aire.

* * *

La Joven Loba abrió los ojos en un sobresalto, su mano aun sostenía a Fantasma quien, obediente, no había intentado unirse a la batalla.

Permaneció en silencio, no escuchaba mas pasos que los de la lejanía e, incluso estos, comenzaban a alejarse.

"_Menos mal_" Pensó, apoyando su espalda contra la roca, cerrando los ojos; aun percibía los olores que el huargo había olfateado, uno era especialmente fuerte, olía a bosque, a lucha y a lobo.

"Era hermosa, ¿No crees Fantasma?" Dijo en voz alta, rememorando el aroma de la mujer nórdica, Fantasma gruñó de forma violenta, mientras sus patas golpeaban el suelo. Una sombra repentina se alzó sobre ella... Faltaba mucho para la puesta de sol y no había nubes a la vista.

Buscó su espada, pero cuando esta estuvo fuera de su vaina, un golpe seco la apartó de su mano.

"El asunto está terminado, y no gracias a ti" Dijo una voz que ella conocía, Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

"Parecían tenerlo todo bajo control" Casi pudo reconocer una sonrisa en los labios de la mujer.

"Un nórdico de verdad nunca rechaza un desafío"

"Tú lo has dicho" Dijo con seca diplomacia, extendió su mano en un gesto duro. "Hola"

"¿Solo hola?" La mujer, riendo, estrechó su mano y la alzó, con la fuerza necesaria para ponerla en pie "No eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?"

No contestó la pregunta "Tengo... Asuntos con el Jarl" Agregó, un poco de importancia no le vendría mal.

"¿Asuntos?" La mujer se alejó y tomó del suelo la espada que había alejado de las manos de la Loba con un puntapié, la examinó con cuidado desde varios ángulos.

"El dragón" No retiró la mirada del acero, sin embargo los movimientos de la cazadora se detuvieron en seco, Gabrielle sacudió el polvo que cubría su ropa "Es urgente"

La cazadora la miró a los ojos y Gabrielle enarcó una ceja, sostuvo la mirada el tiempo suficiente para que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en los labios de la mujer nórdica y una gota de sudor recorriera su propia mejilla, por un momento se preguntó si aquel gigante muerto había sentido lo mismo cuando aquellos ojos grises se encontraron con los suyos unos segundos antes de morir.

"¡Farkas!" Gritó de pronto, haciendo que Gabrielle diera un respingo. "¿Puedes encargarte del resto?"

"¿Del gigante?" Respondió una voz a lo lejos, Gabrielle lo reconoció como el hombre nórdico que había caído sobre el gigante para ponerle fin.

"¿Ves otra cosa aquí, tontillo?" El hombre gruñó, pero la Joven Loba dejó escapar una sonrisa burlona "Me adelantaré a Jorrvaskr"

"Bien" El hombre miró curioso a Gabrielle, ella asintió en forma de saludo, no conocía las costumbres de Skyrim, pero en Roca Alta eso solía bastar; Farkas la miró extrañado "¿Quién es la chiquilla?"

"Mi presa" Los ojos de Gabrielle se clavaron sobre los de ella con consternación, al igual que los de Farkas, la nórdica la miró sonriendo de una forma que Gabrielle no pudo definir "Sígueme, te escoltare a la ciudad" Le dió la espalda, avanzando un par de pasos "Por cierto, mi nombre es Aela"

"Gabrielle..." Calló por unos momentos "¡Mi espada...!"

"Te la devolveré cuando estemos ahí" La alzó unos momentos, observandola a contraluz "Por cierto, buen acero"

"Gracias" Esta vez a ella le tocó sonreir, después de todo uno siempre se debe enorgullecer de su trabajo "Vamos, Fantasma" Comenzó a caminar tras la mujer, y el perro albino la seguía de cerca, en constante camino se hizo largo, Gabrielle turnaba la vista de las montañas al suelo, pensando en la situación en que se acababa de meter; estar tan alejada de Hibernalia ya era malo, pero seguir a un desconocido hacía un destino que no conoces ya era demasiado, no estaba segura si su fuerza o su magia serían suficientes su fuese necesario escapar.

"No hablas mucho ¿Eh? Chica" Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo nada que decir, mi Lady" Aela comenzó a reír.

"Primero espías batallas ajenas y luego me llamas Lady" Gabrielle paró en seco, titubeante "Definitivamente no eres de por aquí"

"Me ocultaba de las flechas, yo no..."

"Eras el lobo" Gabrielle permaneció en silencio, tensa "No te preocupes, me agradan los lobos" Aela le dedicó una sonrisa que le pareció extraña, diferente a la que se esperaría de una frase similar.

"Es magia" Dijo con rapidez, palpando el lomo de Fantasma "No es como si fuese un licántropo o algo así"

"Es... Una lástima" Los ojos grises se posaban en ella con más frecuencia de lo que le hubiese gustado, de una forma u otra, sentía que aquellos ojos se divertían a costa suya, como si fuese un juego, como si fuese...

"_Su presa_"

Caminaron en silencio largo rato, la mano de la Joven Loba se aferraba cada que podía al pelaje de Fantasma, buscando seguridad. Cuando las puertas se alzaron ante ella, toda su mente se concentro de guardar cada detalle de la construcción, cada grieta y cada roca; Aela, quien se había alejado para hablar con uno de los guardias, se acercó nuevamente a ella, sacándola de su ensoñación.

"Ya no tendrás problemas, no te harán preguntas innecesarias… Si necesitas algo prueba pasar por Jorrvaskr, sería interesante... Cazar contigo" Una mano paso por la parte baja de su cuello y Gabrielle se estremeció.

"No me aficiona la cacería..." Dijo con cautela, la mano de la cazadora recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a su hombro.

"Tal vez a tu lobo si"

"Fantasma es un perro" Aela sonrió.

"Hablaba de ti" Gabrielle enarcó una ceja, tal como prometió, Aela le devolvió su espada "Suerte"

Tal como Aela le había dicho, ninguna dificultad encontró dentro de las murallas de Carrera Blanca; era hermosa a su manera, pero era muy diferente a Soledad y, por ser una ciudad más pequeña, un cierto número de miradas curiosas se dirigieron a ella.

"_Me pregunto, ¿Que tan rara me veré?_''

Encontrar la Cuenca no fue complicado, era la parte más alta de la ciudad, con fachada de hueso y otras cosas.

"Vamos, Fantasma" Le habló al perro que se encontraba olfateando aquel extraño árbol seco al pie del palacio, el animal la siguió de cerca y comenzaron a subir.

En cuanto abrió la puerta, sintió el acero sobre su cuello y su espalda chocar con fuerza contra la pared, la loba, mostrando sus palmas vacías, miró directo a los ojos amenazantes frente a ella.

"Estoy desarmada..." Fantasma gruñía a su lado levemente, una parte de ella sentía la necesidad de hacer lo mismo "Shhhh..." Fue lo único que hizo, pero ni aun así logó el silencio de su compañero. Los ojos de aquella mujer eran tan estoicos como su rostro, frio e inexpresivo, la observaba desde una cabeza más arriba, ¿Dos metros? Si, tal vez.

"¿Que está pasando, Lydia?" Preguntó una voz, era una dunmer, llevaba una espada desenvainada, la mujer nórdica le dirigió la mirada.

"Intruso, Irileth" Respondió "El Jarl no desea visitas"

"No es una visita" Dijo la Loba con voz fuerte "Tengo asuntos importantes que..." El acero se cerro mas sobre su garganta.

"Espera Lydia... ¿Qué clase de asunto?" Interrumpió Irileth, bajando un poco su espada "Cualquier asunto con el Jarl puedes decírmelo a mi"

"Dragón" '_Diles lo que quieren oír_' "Sobre el dragón"

Irileth la miro, expectante, buscando cualquier rastro de mentira en sus acciones, pronto envainó su arma.

"Suéltala, Lydia... El Jarl querrá escuchar lo que tiene que decir" Lydia, sin dejar de observarla, bajo poco a poco su arma.

"Te estaré observando"

Frunció el ceño, tocando su cuello irritado por la cercanía del metal.

"Nórdicos idiotas" Dijo entre dientes, alejándose.

La Loba caminó por la sala, directo hacia el trono, donde Irileth susurraba al oído del hombre sentado en él, el Jarl Balgruuf el Grande.

"_Problemas de ego_" Pensó para sí.

"Chiquilla" Hablo el Jarl con voz potente "¿Quién eres? ¿Porque has venido aquí?" Todos los ojos de la corte se dirigieron hacia ella, y Gabrielle sintió sus manos temblar, demasiadas personas.

"_Prefiero los dragones_" Pensó mientras aclaraba su voz.

"Gabrielle... Graywolf, mi Jarl" Vio al Jarl fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

"_Tenemos fama, ¿Eh?_" Intentó disimular una leve sonrisa.

"Me envía Alvor desde Cause Boscoso, solicitando su ayuda para proteger el pueblo del dragón" Balgruuf lo pensó un momento, susurrando unas palabras con un hombre de su corte, su ceño aun se encontraba levemente fruncido.

"Alvor... Irileth, envía hombres a Cause Boscoso, de inmediato"

"Si, mi Jarl" Respondió con rapidez, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

El Jarl, aún en su trono, afirmó su postura, mirando a Gabrielle con reprobación, la Loba sostuvo la mirada con la cabeza en alto, las miradas hostiles habían colmado ya su dia.

"Una Graywolf en Skyrim..." La voz del Jarl tomó más dureza "¿Quién es tu padre?"

"Lord John Graywolf"

"Si... Conozco a tu padre, el amigo de los... Thalmor..." Los murmullos resonaron en la sala, Gabrielle se preguntó cuantos de ellos realmente habían luchado en la Gran Guerra y, de ellos, cuantos realmente conocían a su padre "¿Que hace su hija tan lejos de Roca Alta?"

"Voy a Hibernalia, mi señor... Uno de mis destinos intermedios era Helgen"

"¿Viste al dragón?"

"Con mis propios ojos"

El Jarl parecía sorprendido, comenzó a hablar en susurros con su consejero y, lo que la Joven Loba podía deducir, el mago de su corte. De todas las que podía sentir, una mirada en especial se clavo con furia en el centro de su espalda, miró con el rabillo del ojo.

"_No puedes tocarme_" Habló sin producir sonido alguno, los ojos de Lydia se llenaron de furia al leer sus labios y eso la hizo sonreír con satisfacción.

"Entonces, Graywolf" La llamó el Jarl Balgruuf, su rostro se volvió mas serio, con aspecto frio, casi como si el mismo Ulfric Capa de la Tormenta se encontrara frente a ella "Tengo un trabajo para ti, muchacha, algo que solo tú puedes realizar"

Tragó hondo, miro a su alrededor y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda cuando vio a Lydia sonreír. Se sintió como un ciervo rodeado de lobos; hubiera dado todo por estar nuevamente en Roca Alta o por convertirse nuevamente en un huargo real y refugiarse en el bosque... La lengua de Fantasma en su mano la hizo volver a la realidad...

Ya no podía escapar... Ya no estaba en Roca Alta bajo el cuidado de un padre con influencias, ya había llegado a su decimo octavo día del nombre, ya no era una niña. Dejo de temblar y miro a Balgruuf a los ojos.

"_Diles lo que quieren oír_"

"Que cosa es, mi Jarl?"


	4. Héroe

**Elder Scrolls** pertenece a Bethesda

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Héroe**

El último bandido cayó y sus fauces se llenaron de sangre.

"_Presa_" Pensó relamiéndose.

Miró a su alrededor y olfateo, Fantasma, su primo blanco, mordisqueaba un trozo de carne mientras que la humana que les acompañaba limpiaba su acero con un trozo de piel muerta.

El cambiapieles se inclino a comer.

* * *

Cuando Gabrielle abrió los ojos, el sabor de la sangre llenó su garganta.

Tocó sus labios, no sabía cómo probó la sangre por primera vez, lo único que sabía era que la maldición de los dioses caía sobre quien consumía carne y sangre humana.

"_Fue el lobo, no yo_" O eso quería creer.

Se incorporo con pesadez. Fantasma acudió a su regazo con el hocico teñido de rojo, Gabrielle miró la construcción que se alzaba sobre ellos.

El Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres.

Suspiró con pesadez, había sido Farengar Fuego Secreto, el mago de la corte del palacio del Jarl, quien la había enviado hasta ahí.

_Me han dicho que hay cierta tablilla de piedra en el Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres, una piedra de dragón que supuestamente contiene un mapa de lugares de enterramiento de dragones. Ve al Túmulo de las Cataratas Lúgubres, encuentra esa tablilla que seguramente estará en la cámara principal y tráemela, es sencillísimo_.

Este era el tercer grupo de bandidos que los atacaban.

"Sencillísimo... Viejo idiota" Murmuró mirando a su alrededor, dos bandidos habían caído bajo sus garras de lobo, dos más bajo las garras de Fantasma y tres más bajo la espada de...

"¿Seguirás holgazaneando ahí?"

...Lydia.

"Por si no lo notaste, Fantasma y yo matamos a más de la mitad" Dijo saliendo detrás de la columna donde había ocultado su cuerpo inerte mientras su alma se refugiaba en su invocación.

"Algo que hizo tu perro o tu magia no lo hiciste tu, Graywolf" Lydia la miró de arriba a abajo y le dio la espalda "Vamos, necesitamos la tablilla"

¿Cómo habían llegado hasta ahí? Fue Balgruuf quien había ordenado a la nórdica seguirla, como era obvio, aunque sus palabras no habían sido tan cordiales como se esperaba.

"La última vez que confiamos en un Graywolf, nos vendió a los Thalmor" Gabrielle frunció el ceño "Sabe lo que hay que hacer, capitán" Lydia sonrió.

"_Tengo que tener cuidado_" Pensó para sí, caminando hacia la gran puerta de hierro que se abría hacia el túmulo. Veía de reojo a la nórdica, en especial a su mano derecha, ante cualquier señal de que aquella se acercara, discreta o indiscretamente, a la empuñadura de su espada.

Acarició su cuello, mas específicamente la pequeña marca que había dejado su primer encuentro.

"¿Que miras?" Pregunto Lydia con un gruñido, Gabrielle regresó la vista al gran portón.

Empujó con todas sus fuerzas, pero la gruesa puerta no se movió de su lugar, esta vez intentó golpearla con su costado una y otra vez "¡Maldición!"

"Problemas, ¿Eh?" Lydia se reía con ironía, Gabrielle frunció el ceño, llenó sus manos del fuego de Oblivion "¡¿Qué crees que haces, bretona?!"

"¡Derretiré el acero de ser necesario!"

"¡Hazte a un lado!" Lydia pateó la puerta un par de veces con todas sus fuerzas, hasta que el oxidado acero cedió con un chirrido seco.

"¡¿Quien anda ahí?!" Escucharon desde dentro, varios pasos se acercaron a ellas, Gabrielle miró a Lydia con una sonrisa sarcástica.

"Lindas formas nórdicas de resolver las cosas, ¿Eh?"

"Cállate" Ambas desenvainaron sus armas. Gabrielle recibió de lleno el golpe del mazo de un hombre con su escudo, no retrocedió.

"_Algo va mal_" El hombre se tambaleó por el impulso y Gabrielle clavó su espada en su costado "_Sangre_" Pasó su espada por el cuello del hombre y este cayó al suelo, la Loba se relamió ante el tacto del liquido vital.

"Eso fue demasiado fácil" Dijo Lydia mientras giraba el cuerpo inerte de la mujer con la que había combatido "Ya estaban heridos" Gabrielle limpió sus manos y su espada.

"Si, tal vez" Revisó el cuerpo del hombre, sus bolsillos y bolsos, principalmente.

"¿Que haces?"

"Pueden tener oro..."

"¿No respetas a la muerte, Graywolf?" Gabrielle tomó una bolsa de monedas del cinturón del hombre, sonrió al ver su contenido: treinta monedas de oro y un rubí.

"No los necesitaran en la otra vida" Guardó todo dentro de su bolsa de viaje y caminó hacia el otro cuerpo "En cambio, yo sí que lo necesitare"

Lydia camino hacia la abertura que había en la roca, Gabrielle apresuró su búsqueda (consiguió varias pociones y flechas) para seguir a la mujer nórdica que tanto desdén parecía mostrarle por motivos desconocidos, la cueva se abría a un lugar oscuro, lleno de telarañas que la joven apartó de si con repugnancia, el lugar también tenía un olor desagradable que hacia su nariz arder.

"_No se supone que pasara esto_" Pensó, pero sabía lo que hubiese sucedido si Balgruuf hubiese visto rechazada su petición "_Ese viejo del demonio buscaría cualquier pretexto para tener mi cabeza en una pica_" Su cabeza no, la de un Graywolf "_Probablemente la envolvería en una linda cajita y la mandaría a mi padre con amor_" Sonrió.

"¿Que es tan gracioso, Graywolf?" Preguntó Lydia sin mirarla, las únicas miradas que se dirigían a ella eran las de todos esos nórdicos muertos que descansaban en los muros.

"Todo es gracioso" Dijo con ironía "Tu no me agradas, yo no te agrado..."

"No me agradas" Confirmó Lydia, mirando fijamente hacia el frente.

"Vaya sorpresa" Dijo riendo, buscando entre los cadáveres cosas de interés, los pasillos se abrían, vacios y lúgubres "No estas aquí para protegerme eso es seguro, ¿Entonces...?" Fantasma estaba tenso, al igual que ella "¿Que es tan importante para que ese ególatra de Balgruuf enviara a uno de sus mejores soldados a acompañar a alguien que considera basura?" Lydia la miró fijamente "¿Debería repetir la pregunta?"

"Vigilarte" Dijo Lydia de inmediato "Debo asegurarme que hagas lo que el Jarl desea"

"Muy poca cosa para un capitán" El primer acertijo estaba frente a ellas, Lydia le hizo una señal con la mano y Gabrielle comenzó a ajustar los pedestales. "Dime la verdad, ¿Porque estas aquí? No es por bondad ni por servicio…

"Si hago esto bien, el Jarl me asignara un Thane" Gabrielle giró con cuidado el primer pedestal y precedió a mover el segundo.

"¿Y eso es...?"

"Un héroe" Dijo sin dudarlo, caminando por las pequeñas escaleras que flanqueaban la puerta "Es... ¿Cómo describirlo?... Una persona que ha hecho un servicio a la Comarca... Una persona sobre la que un bardo cantaría... Un..."

"Te apasiona el tema, ¿Eh?" Comenzó a reír mientras la puerta de hierro se abría, dejo salir un suspiro, no esperaba resolver ese pequeño acertijo al primer intento "Incluso yo hice un servicio a la Comarca, ser Thane suena sencillo"

"Tú nunca serias un Thane" Dijo con firmeza "Hay un muerto aquí" Gabrielle también lo vio, era un bandido, probablemente uno de los compañeros de aquellos a los que habían matado en el amplio vestíbulo.

"Hay más muertos afuera" Todos eran bandidos, tomó su espada y escudo antes de cruzar la puerta, miró a ambos lados con sigilo "Tu vienes aquí por tus objetivos y yo vengo por los míos, no hacemos esto por bondad" Le sonrió "Aquí no hay héroes"

"Tú nunca lo serias" Gabrielle la miró a los ojos.

"No quiero serlo" Ambas permanecieron en silencio, Gabrielle tomó a la nórdica del brazo, ambas se miraron y el pelaje de Fantasma se erizó "Algo anda mal"

Lydia permaneció en silencio con la espada en su mano, la sombra salió desde el otro lado del pasillo, tambaleante, perdida.

"Draugr" Murmuro Lydia y el cadáver la miró a los ojos.

"No..." Lydia corrió hacia él, al igual que Fantasma, pero Gabrielle permaneció de pie, temblando.

El peso de la espada de la nórdica desprendió la cabeza del cadáver, Lydia la miró con furia.

"¡¿Qué crees que haces?!" La tomó del brazo con fuerza y Fantasma emitió un gruñido desesperado. ¿Cómo llego hasta ahí? Fue lo único que pensó al ver las múltiples sombras que se acercaban por el pasillo, comenzó a temblar.

"¡No pienso morir aquí!" Antes de que la nórdica pudiera decir algo, comenzó a correr.

"_No quiero ser un héroe_" Corrió a través de las cámaras con ánimo despavorido, miró de reojo y vio dos cosas: Lydia intentando alcanzarla y más nórdicos momificados despertando de sus sepulcros para alcanzar a los merodeadores.

"Mi espada..." Sus manos estaban vacías, debía haberla tirado cuando salió corriendo hace dos habitaciones "¡Demonios!" El piso estaba resbaloso y eso la hizo caer con fuerza sobre su costado, Fantasma, quien iba delante de ella, paró en seco; se levantó y sintió sus pieles y armadura mojada, tocó el suelo, era espeso.

"Aceite..." Dijo sonriendo "¡Aceite!" Unos brazos la tomaron de los hombros para ponerla en pie, pensó que iba a morir.

"¡¿Quieres que te mate, bretona?!" La espada de Lydia se posó en su cuello, pero su mirada seguía fija en el rastro de aceite que recorría el pasillo por el que acababa de entrar y sobre el cual se levantaban sombras malvadas.

"No pienso morir aquí..." El relámpago que de su palma hizo a Lydia caer al suelo, Gabrielle la sujeto contra el suelo mientras su mano se llamaba de calor "No vamos a morir"

Cuando las llamas abandonaron su mano el lugar estallo en llamas.

Los Draugrs emitían chirridos inhumanos mientras sus casi inexistentes pieles se convertían en polvo. Lydia se incorporo, apartando a Gabrielle de su lado.

"Esta no es forma de luchar"

"Lo es..." Dijo con voz fría y el ceño fruncido "Derretiré el acero de ser necesario"

"¿Donde está el honor en esa victoria?" Lydia la siguió de cerca mientras Gabrielle cruzó el umbral de la puerta que conducía a la siguiente habitación.

"¿Donde está el honor en esa muerte?"

En la siguiente habitación encontraron al hombre.

"¿Como pudo burlar a tantos Draugrs?" Pregunto Lydia, Gabrielle se inclinó frente a él "¿También a él piensas robarle?"

"Shhh" Giró su rostro, una pequeña película blanca se incrustó en sus dedos "Telarañas... Demasiadas"

"Había una araña gigante muerta unas cámaras atrás" Vio algo atrapado entre las manos del hombre, apresado con codicia y horror "Tal vez escapó y despertó a los Draugr"

"Espera" Arrancó el objeto de las garras del cadáver, era una garra (o lo que parecía una garra) dorada, poseía grabadas pequeñas figuras en su frente, era más pesada que los lingotes más pesados que su padre le había permitido cargar "¿Que crees que sea esto?"

"Una garra" Gabrielle rodó los ojos.

"Lo se... ¿Cuánto crees que nos den por ella?" La miró a contraluz "Parece oro macizo"

"No te pertenece" Gabrielle caminó, pasando la garra de una mano a otra "¿Me estas escuchando?" La Loba no respondió, entró a la amplia sala que ocupaba la habitación contigua "¿No vas a hablar?"

"¿Importa que lo haga?" Se acercó a la puerta circular que obstruía su paso, Fantasma olisqueaba los rincones de la habitación, sin embargo estaba tenso, al igual que ella.

Analizó la puerta, poseía grabados similares a los de la garra.

"Haz lo que quieras" Gabrielle sonrió.

"Es lo que quería oír" Giró un poco cada signo conforme la garra mostraba las formas, cada uno de los tres anillos que conformaban la cerradura su movían con facilidad, como si no hubiesen estado inactivos durante cientos de años "Hey capitán" Lydia la miró con frialdad "¿Que tanto sabes de este sitio?"

Los símbolos coincidían a la perfección, Gabrielle colocó la garra en su propia mano como si de un guante se tratase, la miró y creyó atisbar la garra de un verdadero dragón en su propia piel, las aberturas de la cerradura en el centro coincidían con las tres zarpas del dragón, la giro.

"_Perfecto_..." Pensó, Lydia carraspeó.

"Los túmulos son antiguas tumbas nórdicas" La cerradura comenzó a girar y la puerta se abrió con lentitud, pero con la misma facilidad con la que los anillos habían girado "También se dice que son lugares de culto para los dragones, y que todos los Draugr eran sus seguidores y sacerdotes"

"¿Quieres decir que esos cadáveres chiflados están malditos o algo así?" Lydia la miraba con molestia, la Joven Loba sonrió "Eso es genial… Hasta cierto punto"

Gabrielle permaneció en silencio mientras el camino se despejó, sin quitar la zarpa de su mano avanzó con cuidado hacia la gran cámara.

"Y... ¿Que suele haber en la cámara final?" Lydia dudó unos momentos, Gabrielle lo notó y sus nervios solo contribuyeron a aumentar los suyos propios.

"El sacerdote... El final"

El lugar se parecía mas a una cueva que a una habitación, era amplia, tanto que cada uno de sus pasos regresaba a sus oídos en forma de eco, un riachuelo cruzaba el lugar de izquierda a derecha. Escuchó los pasos de Lydia y Fantasma tras ella, lentos y nerviosos.

"Es... Sorprendente" Dijo la nórdica, Gabrielle enarcó una ceja, era solo una cueva, sin mucha diferencia de las que había pisado con anterioridad.

Fue ahí cuando escuchó los canticos.

"¿Oyes eso?" Miró a Lydia, ella le devolvió la mirada con extrañeza.

"¿De que hablas?"

"No lo sé..." La canción invadía su ser, estaba en un idioma que desconocía y le era imposible comprender; la atraía, a pesar de no saber si era etérea o real (aunque ni Lydia ni Fantasma parecían escucharla). Dio un paso y la canción subió de intensidad, dio otro, y otro, y otro hasta cruzar el pequeño arroyo.

"_Viene del muro_" Las inscripciones en el parecían hechas con garras, la absorbían, la llamaban... Brillaban...

"¿Que... Estas haciendo?" Hizo caso omiso de las llamadas de la nórdica, perdió el equilibrio, su pecho dolía, vio los símbolos y sintió como si le hablaran.

"_**FUS**__..._"

Escuchó un crujido a sus espaldas y un bloque de hierro caer.

"¡Cuidado!"

El Draugr gritó y Gabrielle cayó de lleno al suelo, vio una hoja alzarse y se giró sobre si misma haciendo que la espada del cadáver raspara la roca, buscó en su costado: vacio.

"_Comienzo a pensar que sería buena idea pegar esa espada a mi mano.._" Retrocedió aun en el suelo mientras los ojos azules del cadáver se encontraban con los suyos.

"¡Por Skyrim!" Lydia arremetió contra su enemigo con fuerza ciega, el lo detuvo con su propio acero y volvió a gritar, Lydia cayó sobre su espalda al pequeño riachuelo.

"_Fuerza_" Una llama se estrelló en la espalda del Draugr y la mirada de este se reencontró con la suya, la magia llenó sus manos temblorosas y una gota de sudor frio recorrió su frente "_No puedo correr_"

Un golpe cayó sobre su escudo y la estrella fugaz se partió por la mitad, un nuevo golpe cayó y se llevo parte de la madera, el rayo se estrello en los ojos de su enemigo y lo hizo retroceder, una nueva oleada de energía lleno su mano y tomo la forma de una espada.

De pronto se sentía viva, como si fuese un dragón.

El perro cayó sobre el cuello del muerto y lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás, el Draugr atacaba a todas direcciones y varios de esos tajos casi aciertan a su cabeza, Gabrielle solo recordó una lección que su padre le había dicho hace muchos años, en uno de sus múltiples ratos libres en la armería del Bastión Brillogris.

"Un enemigo sin cabeza no puede hacerte daño"

Un golpe sordo cayó sobre su escudo y la hizo caer, el Draugr, aun tambaleándose bajo el peso de Fantasma, había acertado y hecho trizas su escudo, necesitada la oportunidad adecuada, las garras se cerraron sobre su capa de piel de lobo jalándola hacia él, la Joven Loba se quito aquella prenda con rapidez y la vio hacerse pedazos en las manos del monstruo.

"_Adiós, ultimo recuerdo de mamá_" Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo "_Lydia_..."

Miró a izquierda, miró a derecha.

"¡Nórdicos idiotas!" Un golpe tuvo la fuerza suficiente para tirar a Fantasma al suelo y acertar a su hombro; soltó un grito seco y rodó sobre si para alejarse, no tenia oportunidad.

"¡Por el Jarl!" Una hoja de acero cortó la pierna derecha del cadáver y lo hizo caer, solo entonces Gabrielle se dio cuenta de la estrategia: todo este tiempo, Lydia se había escabullido bajo el pequeño puente de piedra que separaba la cámara principal con el féretro y el muro, había logrado pasar desapercibida por todos los presentes.

"_Y me habría dejado morir de ser necesario_"

Gabrielle no perdió tiempo, tomó su espada espectral con ambas manos y la alzó sobre su cabeza…Bajó, y la cabeza del Draugr rodó por el rio.

"Nada mal, ¿Eh?" Pregunto con una sonrisa, Lydia la miro con una sonrisa irónica.

"Pudo haber sido mejor"

El camino fue largo y silencioso, Gabrielle no sabía cuando habían salido de la gruta, ni mucho menos cuando habían llegado a Cause Boscoso, lo único que sabía era que tenía una enorme bolsa llena de tesoros en su espalda y, entre ellos, llevaba la tablilla de dragón.

"_Pero perdí mi capa_"

"Podrías al menos ayudarme con esto" Le dijo a la nórdica que llevaba todo el camino, de forma fría y silente, caminando tras ella.

"¿Que soy? ¿Tu mula?" Gabrielle comenzó a reír "¿Que es tan gracioso?"

"Tienes sentido del humor" Lydia parecía molesta "No puedes cargar mis cosas, ¿Como esperas serle de ayuda a tu... Thane?"

"Tú no eres mi Thane" Gabrielle se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces debo deshacerme de algunas de estas cosas" Señalo un lugar: el comercio de Cause Boscoso, Lydia solo asintió con sequedad.

"Lo que hagas no es asunto mío, solo asegúrate de no vender la tablilla" Le dio la espalda, la Joven Loba se acerco al negocio.

"Capitán de cuarta" Murmuro para sí.

"Si vas a insultarme, hazlo en mi cara"

"Si vas a odiarme, dime el porqué" Ninguna de las dos se miro, ambas continuaron su camino.

"_Al menos ya tengo una historia que contar_"

Entro al comercio, provocando un respingo a la encargada.

"Lo... Siento" Murmuro la loba a punto de salir, la mujer tras el mostrador secó sus lagrimas con rapidez y, con una voz débil y titubeante, se dirigió a ella.

"N-No, no es nada" Comenzó a decir rápidamente "Es solo que, ahh, las personas son estúpidas, ¿No crees?"

"En ocasiones" Respondió dudosa, no sabía muy bien qué hacer, observó un sonrojo en el rostro de la mujer.

"Sufrimos un... Robo hace unos días, el negocio va mal, mi hermano casi no consigue mercancía... ¡Cielos! ¿Porque te cuento esto a ti?" Gabrielle se acerco al mostrador con cautela, se alegraba de que Fantasma prefiriera husmear en el bosque que acompañarla a ese lugar.

"Me dirijo a Carrera Blanca, mi Lady" Dijo con el tono más amable que su, ya de por si, petulante voz podría lograr "Puedo informarle al Jarl de cualquier cosa que necesite"

"El Jarl no suele fijarse en nosotros" Dijo con un suspiro "Se llevaron una sola cosa: una garra de oro macizo" Gabrielle enarcó una ceja, sorprendida "Estoy casi segura de que huyeron a ese extraño túmulo sobre la montana, si deseas yo..."

"No es necesario" Interrumpió Gabrielle con una sonrisa, buscó en su rebosante bolsa llena de objetos antiguos, la encargada la miró sin comprender, hasta que vio el objeto que su visitante buscaba "La encontré en ese túmulo... Un... Cadáver la tenía en sus manos" La depositó en las manos de la mujer "Si te pertenece, aquí esta"

La encargada salió de detrás del mostrador con tanta prisa que Gabrielle pensó que la iba a derribar.

"Esto es... Genial yo... Wow... No sé como compensarte" Gabrielle sonrió, la mujer reía y lloraba con emoción y felicidad, se limpio las lagrimas "Lo siento, el negocio va mal y..."

"Lo entiendo" Dijo sonriendo, esa chica le agradaba, tenía una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro, distinta a las que había visto desde que llego a Skyrim.

"_Supongo que así se ve una persona común_" Pensó, recordando sus pequeños encuentros con soldados y Jarls.

"Eres como una heroína o algo así" Gabrielle sonrió de forma nerviosa, lo quisiera o no las palabras de Lydia recorrían su mente; ella nunca sería un Thane, mucho menos un héroe.

Su estomago gruño, muy, muy fuerte... La mujer se rió levemente.

"¿Quieres cenar?" La loba sonrió, con mas jubilo de lo que hubiese deseado.

"Sería un honor, mi lady"

"Mi nombre es Camila"

"Mi nombre es Gabrielle..." Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, los labios de Camila se unieron con los suyos, fue algo rápido, pero que dejo a la loba con una mirada atónita en el rostro, o así debía ser de acuerdo a la mirada que le dirigió la mujer frente a ella.

"No eres de por aquí, ¿Cierto?" Gabrielle sonrió.

"¿Qué clase de rareza soy?"

"Del tipo difícil de encontrar" Camila acarició su rostro, sonriendo "Te preparare algo"

Nunca entendería la vida en Skyrim, y mucho menos llegaría a acostumbrarse, pero el hecho de sentir que las cosas mejorarían la hacía sentir más cómoda.

Cuando Camila deposito frente a ella un plato de sopa caliente con carne se sintió a gusto, cuando se ofreció a conseguirle una capa nueva se sintió como en casa, pero, cuando otro beso furtivo rozó sus labios, volvió a sentirse como una extraña.

Esta no era su tierra, nunca estaría completamente a salvo, nunca sería su hogar.

Sea lo que sea, le gustaba sentir que las cosas estaban mejorando, aunque fuese solo un poco, aunque el viejo Sam ya no estuviera ahí para aconsejarla ni su padre para protegerla, ella era una loba.

A la mañana siguiente, vio al dragón.


End file.
